Of Tennis and Goodbyes
by ODD CANDY
Summary: Tennis was his life. Her illness was hers. Echizen Ryoma hasn't seen his best friend, Daidouji Hikari, in three years. Now that she's in Japan it's like they've never been apart. Born with a weak heart, Hikari with the help of Ryoma, learns what it means to live and makes her last years memorable. Now it's her turn to teach Ryoma how to let go, even when she's not ready to. RyomaOC


_**EDIT: JUNE 20, 2013**_

**Author's Note:** Hey! This is my first fanfiction, so I would really love some reviews and feedback! The story might be a little cliche at first, but keep reading, I assure you, it won't be! Also, my character will seem like a Mary-Sue at the beginnin, but I promise her weaknesses and flaws will slowly spill from the cracks!

This is the prologue and it is just to cover the basics of the history between Ryoma and Hikari, also to take care of Hikari's appearance because I don't want to have to go in depth in other chapters besides basic clothing. Most chapters will be written in the point of view of either Ryoma or my OC, Daidouji Hikari.

**Summary:** Tennis was his life. Her illness was hers. Echizen Ryoma hasn't seen his best friend, Daidouji Hikari, in three years. Now that she's in Japan it's like they've never been apart. Born with a weak heart, Hikari with the help of Ryoma, learns what it means to live and makes her last years memorable. Now it's her turn to teach Ryoma how to let go, even when she's not ready to.

**Setting:** Takes place three years after Nationals. Everyone is in High School. School names will be kept the same.

**Pairings:** Ryoma x OC. (Please leave me a Review if you would like a certain pairing from any of the other characters).

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

**Prologue: Of Memories and New Beginnings**

They were best friends and those who didn't know the pair would choose to judge their relationship based on looks and interests, and would come to the conclusion that they couldn't possibly be best friends. He was a tennis prodigy. She loved music. While Ryoma Echizen was cocky, athletic, and cold; Hikari Daidouji was modest, fragile, and easygoing. They weren't complete opposites, however, they both tended to be sarcastic beyond belief, found amusement in similar things, they both kept to themselves, and not to mention, they both shared a love for cats.

Neither Ryoma nor Hikari could tell you when they first met and maybe their parents were to blame for this. Ryoma's mom, Rinko, and Hikari's mom, Keira, were not only best friends from child hood but they also shared the same dreams and like any girls who were the best of friends they had dreamt to have kids at around the same time. Ryoma had been born first and Hikari had followed right after, not including their two noisy older brothers, Ryoga Echizen and Kaito Daidouji.

Neither Ryoma nor Hikari would tell anyone when they first became best friends, but it first happened when they joined together to bring down their older brothers. Ever since they had won the battle for oranges against their brothers, Ryoma and Hikari had grown up to be inseparable. Their mothers convinced that Ryoma and Hikari would one day get married they had started planning their wedding while their fathers would tease the two insistently. Ryoma and Hikari had made a pact to ignore their parents together, and if they were ever teased or the idea of marriage were ever brought up, a prank soon to follow from the duo.

Their childhood had come to a close after Hikari's mother passed away. Hikari's heart condition had worsened after her mother's death and she spent the next few years hospitalized while Ryoma and his family moved to Japan. Emails were constantly sent and occasional phone calls were made compensating for the time difference. Ryoma would send her pictures of him and his team members or a recording of his games. In turn, Hikari would send him pictures of herself either in the hospital or when she played her piano. Ryoma had led Seigaku to Nationals, went back to America for a tournament, and became Seigaku's Pillar of Support once returning to Japan again.

Life for Echizen Ryoma was exciting, or that's what Hikari believed from all the information he told her about his life. Her life in America, on the other hand, was terribly boring. Spending most of her days in and out of the hospital, she switched to home schooling because she was either too far behind or too far ahead. Hikari filled her time at the hospital by playing writing music and only ever played the piano whenever she was home. And when she wasn't working on anything piano-related, Hikari found herself staring outside her window for hours without realizing it. Three years later, Ryoma and Hikari were still friends, and this is where we find the beginning of our story.

A girl around the age of fifteen sat on her bed looking around her room that had empty boxes scattered across the floor. Daidouji Hikari just finished unpacking and had her clothes neatly put away, either in her closet or the drawers of her dresser. A soft quiet meow from next to her brought her out of her thoughts and she reached over to pet her white cat. Looking up, her wide emerald green eyes brought themselves over to the colorful picture frame that had a picture of a boy with greenish-black hair and golden colored cat eyes. Next to the boy was a girl, a little bit taller than the boy was. The girl had dark chocolate brown, wavy hair that fell to her mid back and bright green eyes. They both looked around the age of ten and the girl in the picture was the younger self of the girl sitting on the bed. Hikari smiled fondly at the picture before getting up.

"Mou **(1)**, Jiji, I can't wait anymore! I'm going to go visit Ryoma at Seigaku." Hikari said, standing up and smoothing the bottom part of her yellow, tank top styled summer dress. "It is only fair! He came to the hospital yesterday to help me set up my room, ne?"

Her cat gave her look and meow loudly.

"Oh, don't fret too much Ji-kun! I'll also have time to take a look around campus before I start school in a few days and Ryoma should be finishing up practice now!" Hikari concluded with a large smile and threw her brown cross body bag over her shoulder. She went over to her desk and grabbed a folded sheet of notebook paper that had directions to Seishuan Gakuen, before leaving her room.

"Make sure Otou-san **(2)** doesn't get into too much trouble, Ji-kin!" Hikari called out over her shoulder, before she walked down the stairs. Hikari quickly walked down the stairs, eyes staring intently at the steps making sure didn't miss any on her way down. She turned the corner when she got to the bottom and headed to her father's home office. She stood in front of the door and without hesitating, knock on the door quietly.

"Come in." Hikari heard her father's muffle voice and opened the door poking her head.

Her father glanced at her, a hand raised up in the air telling her to give him a moment. Sitting behind the desk, was her father, a middle-aged man with black hair and green eyes. "I'll be back to take care of things tomorrow afternoon here in Japan's headquarters to look over all the data. Thanks for taking care of the company while Hikari and I settle in. Arigatou **(3)** Ren."

"Was that Ren-oji-chan?" Hikari asked curiously, peering over her father's shoulder at all the paperwork on his desk.

"Hai! **(4)** Ren just wanted to check in on us and to settle Kaito's nerve." Her father laughed.

"Souka! **(5)** Mou, Onii-chan **(6)** is always such a worry wart."

"So it seems." Hikari watched her dad sigh dramatically, causing her to roll her green eyes. "Kaito seems to be taking care of the company just fine without me. Don't ever grow up Kari-chan! You're going to stay with your Otou-san forever, ne?"

"Iie. **(7)** " Hikari responded shortly.

"But -"

"I don't want to."

"Not kawaii. **(8)"**

"Urusai **(9)** Oyaji **(10)**." Hikari stuck her tongue out at her father playfully.

"Saa. Seems like my shoujo **(11)** is all grown up too. What can I do for my favorite daughter?"

Hikari rolled her eyes. "I'm your only daughter Otou-san..."

Daidouji Rei looked at his daughter with an amused look. "Saa, it seems like it. So? What can I do for you, daughter of mine, apple of my eye?"

"Well, I was just wondering if I could go out for a bit?" She told her father shortly, while he stared at her, silently asking her to continue. Hikari just sighed. "I wanted to go pick Ryoma up from tennis practice."

A large smirk was now visible on her father's face. "Oh? Pick Ryoma up, ne?" her father teased and Hikari glared at her father. "Oh, young love!"

"Otou-san! Ryoma and I are just friends!"

"Souka ne? Go ahead! Don't come back too late!" Hiro smiled at his daughter happily, before pointedly saying. "Be sure to bring your medication with you, just in case."

"Always! I'll see you in a little bit. Ittekimasu! **(12)** " Hikari said, dashing towards the front door with a large smile on her face.

"Itterasshai! **(13)** " Hiro called after her daughter and heard a loud bang from the front door closing. He grinned sadly and ran a hand through his hair as he looked over at the picture of his wife sitting on his desk. "I don't know what I'm going to do if I lose her too, Keira."

* * *

1. Mou: Really, dang; a term of frustration.

2. Otou-san: father, dad.

3. Arigatou: Thank you.

4. Hai: Yes, yeah, correct.

5. Souka: I see; I understand.

6. Onii-chan: Older brother.

7. Iie: No, no way.

8. Kawaii: Cute

9. Urusai: Noisy, loud, bothersome; shut up.

10. Oyaji: Old man, father (informal)

11. Shoujo: Daughter, girl

12. Ittekimasue: I'm going (I'm leaving) but I will be back. Said when leaving home

13. Itterasshai: Have a good time/see you later. Response to ittekimasu (12).

**A/N:** The plot of this story is not set in stone yet. I am constantly changing the plot and where I would like to go with this story. I would definitely love to have input from everyone! So feel free to leave any ideas, opinions, comments, or questions in the reviews!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
